Sir I dub thee untitled
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: A Ron and Draco piece. Ron returns to Hogwarts to teach and meets a more grown up Draco.


Title: Sir I dub thee untitled.  
  
Author: Chaser  
  
Warnings: Some foul language  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but faded strawberry shortcake sheets and old new kids on the block CD's, and you can't have them.  
  
Pairings: Ron/Draco, Harry/Draco  
  
Author notes. OK I never done hp anything before but hey there's a first time for everything right.. Written for Zy_Skids_Master Peer Windy_Master Pro-vert. (please don't ask)  
  
THE BUNNIES MADE ME DO IT!!!!!! THE BUNNIES!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I never thought I would end up here. Of all places in Draco Malfory's bed. Yesterday I would have given anything for one good shot at his head. Yet today I lay next to him wrapped within his arms enjoying the view of his sleeping form. A tiny smile made its arrival on my face as I watched him. Draco looked peaceful and sweet like a sleeping babe. I would have never thought I would be enjoying the sight of his face and the touch of his skin.  
  
The years have changed him. changed me. I can remember when we were just boys entering Hogwarts for the first time. The day I met my best friend, my enemy and future love.  
  
In those days we hated each other. Spitting insults at each other and on occasion trading fists. Even after he who must not be named came back into power and terrorized us for our remaining 2 years a school. We could not get along. I think everything changed right after we graduated.  
  
I had gotten jobs working for the ministry of magic with Harry. Harry and I were working as assistants. We're had dreams of becoming dark art hunters. We were going to make sure the wizard world and the muggle world would never have to face another incident like that again. The same year that we graduated and everything was returning back to normal Mr. Malfory was sent to Azkaban for his crimes as a death eater. Which was proven much to Draco's distaste soon after graduation. When this happened it was rumored that Draco had gone insane, went under ground, or was going to follow in his fathers foot steps; None which turned out to be true. The dreams of becoming detectives for the ministry were cut short when we were asked to substitute for the teachers at Hogwarts. Now no one turns down Dumbledore. I was honored that he wanted me to teach at his school. Harry and I jumped on the chance. Handing in our two weeks notice and leaving the very next day. Harry and I were never good at waiting.  
  
To my surprise we were not the only ones called to aid. Once inside the great hall again after so many years it still left me in awe at its size and beauty. While Dumbledore whom looked like he never aged one bit explained why we were asked to come. I never imagined that while I attended school here that teachers needed a break. Then again I was rather stupid back then. Harry joked around with Dumbledore as if they were old friends while we waited for the last substitute to show up.  
  
Not soon after Draco Malfoy appeared at the doorway asking forgiveness for his late coming.  
  
I can remember his words exactly." Excuse my lateness I was detained by a personal matter." I remember the look on Harry's face when Draco walked in. There was this mix look of shock and confusion. I can't say I wasn't in the same boat as him. At the time it was beyond my mind why Dumbledore would even think about summoning Malfoy to work teaching young wizards. As a student he was absolutely repulsive. Yet no one argues with Dumbledore and he usually has good reason for what he does. However strange it may be.  
  
Once everyone was settled Dumbedore explained why he called for us. It seems that the teachers we had as children had both retired and quit or died during the black period that followed the fall of Voldemort. A few of his followers took out their anger on the teachers and any other witch and wizard that had any ties to Dumbledore, Harry and Sirius. This is causing a shortage of teachers for the growing number of students.  
  
After a long explanation and a lovely meal we were informed of what classes we would be teaching. Throughout the entire thing I couldn't help but stare at Draco. He seemed to have grown up a lot. I would have thought him objecting and making an ass of himself yet he just sat there listening. Making suggestions here and there. What amazed me was he didn't say anything rude or distasteful towards Dumbledore ideas or muggles. I gather we had all grown up a bit since we attended school here.  
  
I was given the job of teaching Muggle studies. I should have known that would be my job being that my father is a slight muggle nut, Not that I was complaining. Harry was in charge of defense against dark arts. I can't say there wasn't a job more fitting for him. Draco was the new potions' teacher.  
  
Now the teachers quarters were quite different from the students quarters. We all got rooms of our own yet we still shared the common room. Which is how I got to know Draco better. I would spend a lot of time there, playing chess with the others. While he would sit alone, usually by the fire.  
  
I got to know Draco one winter night. We had been teaching all throughout the year and seeing each other daily on numerous occasion yet I had never taken the time to actually say something to him. I was still kind of skeptical of him. That night I was playing chess with Harry and beating him miserably. After he lost his fourth consecutive game he called it a night and retired to bed. Leaving me alone with Draco. I was no where near tired and was bored. After sitting there a while playing against myself I decided to chance it and ask Malfoy if he would like to play. He seemed to be alone. He was just sitting there as always just staring at the blazing fire.  
  
" Would you like to play a game of chess with me?" I asked. He didn't move or answer.  
  
" Draco would you like to play a game of chess with me?" I asked a little louder.  
  
He turned his face." Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"Ya look a bit lonely there and since you're the only one here. Do ya wanna play a game?"  
  
" Of course Ron."  
  
That was the first time he said my first name. He had always called my by my last name, Usually in some distasteful insult about my family. I think he noticed the look of shock on my face.  
  
" Did I do something wrong?" he asked me.  
  
" No no it's just you've never used my first name. I didn't think you even knew it."  
  
He smiled at me." I know it and I gathered that I should start using it. Now which color are you white or black?"  
  
" White."  
  
I would have never thought before that night that I would have enjoyed spending the night talking to Draco Malfoy. I still couldn't believe it the next night when we played again. Draco seemed to have changed a lot in the years. He wasn't he same obnoxious boy I once knew. He was still obnoxious but not as anal. Spending more and more time with him after everyone went to bed.  
  
Now I know you all would like to know how I ended up in his bed right. Well it was the day after the spring holiday. The teachers were all having a party and celebrating the few days we got off. We were out in the nearby town drinking at the pub. I had gotten quite smashed and had begun a game of spin the bottle. Yet we had no bottles and it seemed a bit odd to spin a bottle around on the floor so we used a wand. It was my turn and I got Harry. Now that was not my ideal person to have to kiss but it was all in god fun. So instead of kissing him I blew a raspberry on him. This went on for a while as we got well beyond the state of drunkenness.  
  
The owner of the pub sent us home after a few spins of the wand. He said we were scaring away good customers. Back to our common room we continued our antics. By this point we had progressed from spin the wand to truth or dare. We were sending people into closets and other rooms for most of the night. That is until most of them failed to return.  
  
The next afternoon as we all sat around the table holding our heads Harry told me the most interesting thing. You see Harry and I had once been involved for a short time. We were kids and very experimental. However he had more of a thing for Oliver. So hence why we are not together. I must say it was fun while it lasted and every once and a while we do enjoy each other's company when it's cold.  
  
" You wanna know what I found out last night."  
  
" Yeah but lower your voice I have one hell of a headache."  
  
" Last night I was with Draco."  
  
" Doing what?"  
  
" That's not important but guess what he told me."  
  
" What . out with it man. "  
  
" Well he said that he enjoyed being with me if ya get me yet he would have preferred it to be you."  
  
At those words dropped my glass and did a double take. Did I just hear those words?  
  
" You screwed Malfoy?!" I asked.  
  
Harry looked at me like my head was floating above my body.  
  
" No you moron. Well not technically anyway. Draco wants you. He told me so last night."  
  
" You've got to be joking. "  
  
" No way." he said excited.  
  
Now needless to say I was a little flattered yet upset. How could he tell Harry first? How could he say he liked me and be doing gods know what with Harry? Being the ever so subtle person I am went to find out. Waiting until we were alone in the common room again.  
  
" So did you and Harry have fun the other night?"  
  
" It was ok," he said as if it was nothing important.  
  
" How the hell you gonna tell him some shit like that?"  
  
" Like what? Ron what are you talking about? I told Potter a lot of things that night"  
  
" Oh don't play that crap with me. Harry told me you said you wanted me."  
  
" Oh that. Well it's the truth. I like you and you've become a very handsome man. I can now see why there are some many of you."  
  
" And what makes you think I would even go for that?"  
  
That when things go a little out of my hands. Draco moved close to me as to where I could feel him against my skin. There was just something about having a fresh hot body pressed against mine that was just so nice and distracting. I know I wanted to knock his head off for even saying something like that to Harry and not to me first. It could have been a big problem if it would have been anyone else.  
  
Yet I couldn't seem to get myself to stop him from touching me. I was angry with him and I protested vocally and that was as far as I got. No matter how much I wanted to deny it. The fact was that it had been quite a while since I had been with anyone and he was damned cute. He had a nice toned body too I found out later as I loss all inhibitions and thoughts of anger. The best part of it wasn't that I was able to release my frustration or that I had found or better yet a new lover found me. It wasn't that after that night Draco and I became a permanent couple. The best part was that I got to be on top. 


End file.
